


In Regards to Familial Bonds

by SenOwned



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenOwned/pseuds/SenOwned
Summary: Jaime was a son that wanted to be just like his father. He wanted his face, his body, his bearing as a Lord. And he wanted him in the same way he wanted Cersei.





	In Regards to Familial Bonds

When Jaime was young, he often regarded his Father as a god. Surely, he must be, for Tywin Lannister appeared to Jaime the same way the Warrior statue appeared to him in the Sept. Both towering, golden, and when the light shone on them they seemed to gleam.

The Warrior kept him and his sister safe; Tywin kept them safer. On the rare day he was able to interact with his Father he would relish the moment, letting each word Tywin spoke hang heavy in his mind before he answered him.

Tywin had once asked him, “Jaime, you’re going to work hard to make me proud, aren’t you?”

Jaime had stood up as tall and as straight as he could and answered, “Yes, Father. I’m going to be a Knight. I’m going to marry a Lady, and I’m going to become Lord of Casterly Rock someday”.

His Father smiled, ran his fingers through Jaime’s hair; the same strong fingers that had held a sword and his Mother’s hand. Jaime felt the same warmth in his chest then as he felt when he touched Cersei. The sensation made it seem almost as if he hadn’t been alive before, or as if he were justs feeling for the first time. It was bliss. His father’s steady, blue eyes focused on him for a moment before he turned and strode away. Jaime admired his father’s stature, the width of his shoulders, and the brush of blonde hair across his face. _I’ll look just like him_ , Jaime thought. _I’ll wear armor and have a beard. And I’ll be just as strong as he is._

As Jaime got older, growing nearer and nearer to pubescence he began to notice more ways in which he resembled his Father. His face had become less round, his diminutive height was less diminutive by the month. So, he looked like Tywin. And he looked like Cersei. And together they were bound by blood and duty.

It was around this time that Jaime also became aware of the fact that his Father had whores visit his bed chamber regularly. It was always late at night, perhaps when Tywin thought all the children were asleep, that he would guide a hooded figure (or sometimes more than one figure) down the main corridor and out of sight. Jaime began to follow him out of curiosity for the strange noises coming from his Father’s bed chambers.

Cersei, ever the model of maturity, had told Jaime what it was they did and why they moaned in such a way. It was his Father’s right, he supposed, to take a woman whenever he wanted. Afterall, he was the Lord of Casterly Rock and a widower. The Warrior needed a Maiden. No one could deny him that. Jaime and Cersei had only pretended at what his Father did with whores. They mostly grabbed at each other, putting flesh against flesh and admiring when the other would gasp with pleasure. But soon the _need_ to know how his Father did it became too much.

And when a night came that his Father had another visitor Jaime followed them down the darkened corridor once more, but didn’t leave when they entered his bed chamber. Jaime waited a few minutes, crouched in the corner, listening for the tell-tale sounds. His heart rate quickened with the thrill of doing something he shouldn’t. But would his Father disapprove? Jaime also had the right to know. If he was to follow in the golden footsteps of Tywin Lannister then he needed to know everything about him.

As quietly as he could possibly manage, Jaime crept over to the door and opened it barely an inch. It wasn’t enough to make a sound, but even if had he figured his Father would be too distracted. He waited for a moment to see if the sounds changed, if either would notice, but when the moaning continued Jaime pressed his face to the crack in the door.

The whore in question was prettier than many of the others; her black hair and pale skin contrasting nicely with one another. Her breasts were a bit smaller than Jaime would have liked to have seen, Cersei had told him tales of her Septa’s swinging tits, but he still felt himself growing excited, especially when catching sight of a tuft of black hair covering her crotch.

Tywin had the whore sitting on his lap on the bed, sliding his cock in and out of her as she moaned loudly. Jaime wondered if it really felt that good, or if perhaps the whore was putting on a show for the Great Lion of Casterly Rock. Jaime was able to take in all of his Father then; his light brows narrowed in focus, his mouth slightly open, the curly blonde hair that surrounded his balls. Jaime felt his own cock harden the longer he watched him. Desperately, Jaime rocked himself against his trousers, trying to match his thrusts with his Father’s.

With a growl Tywin threw the whore underneath him, thrusting at her from the top as if he were angry at her very existence. He placed a hand over her mouth as his thrusts quickened and let out a slight moan himself. Jaime had never once seen his Father in this way, a man lost in pleasure and desperation. A golden man overcome.

Tywin let out another moan as he came, spilling his seed on the whore’s stomach. Jaime cried out as he too felt a burst of pleasure, thoroughly wetting the front of his trousers. Panicking at the thought they might have heard them, Jaime hurriedly closed the door and ran back to his room.

It was only the second time that had happened to him. The first, of course, with the aid of Cersei’s hands. His father’s expressions of lust stained his vision. Had he seen him? Did he know he was there behind the door? He had wanted his Father’s touch then, too. The same strong hands that used to ruffle his hair when he was little. The same strong hands that had touched so many women.

Cersei looked up at him as he entered the room. “Jaime, you’ve made a mess of things, haven’t you?”


End file.
